Toku Koto
Koto was the youngest son of Toku and Toku Inao. Had one older sister Miyako and one brother three years older Kyoji and one younger sister named Toku Kiyuko. Later, after his father's death and his mother stepping down as Monkey Clan Champion he took up his father's name and became Toku Koto. Early Years Miyako's Gempukku The day before the gempukku of his sister Miyako, Kyoji stole her best kimono to use as a sashimono in a samurai game against Koto. It was in such a bad state when she found it that she had to wear her mother’s gempukku kimono. Shosuro women were known for their daintiness so it was a tight fit. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Kyoji's Gempukku Kyoji was one month before his gempukku when his father sent him and Koto to an errand. They had to deliver a wooden box to Aoki, the sensei of Little Tower, a small dojo near Mishima Jingu. News of that came to a group of bandits, led by Lord Hayato, who ambushed the brothers. The bandits took the box and opened it showing a strange stone inside. Koto fled followed by two bandits, while Kyoji challenged Hayato. The Lord toyed with Kyoji but he was wounded by a surprise attack of the Monkey heir, who fled followed by one of the bandits. Koto had escaped from his pursuers and came back on time to struck the bandit who chased his brother. Brothers of the Monkey Little Tower They run to the Tower and were met by Aoki's daughter, Toku Ishimiko. She told the rock was a Corpse Stone an ancient relic of Iuchiban which her father knew how to destroy it. She guided them to her dojo, but it was surrounded by bandits, and a sorcerer raised zombies from the dead. Ishimiko and the brothers raced through a hidden tunnel wich went to the dojo, and defeated three more bandits who were inside. They entered the tower and saw Aoki with his father, Toku. The errrand was an unconventional gempukku ceremony, but the bandits were not expected. The stone was an ordinary rock imbued with simple magic to unnerve the brothers, in case they opened the box. Toku's samurai had defeated Lord Hayato's band and Kyoji had passed successfully the test. Assassination attempt In 1165 a sicked Naka Tokei visited Toku Torid-e, seeking Koto's fathers, but they had been called to attend the Imperial Court. Tokei decided to see Toturi Miyako to tell her a great danger at Court. Koto's sister was stationed at Toshi Ranbo with the First Legion to keep the order after the fire that had consumed part of the city. Koto came to the stables to give Tokei a horse for his travel, when a woman assassin appeared and stabbed him in the belly. Tokei arrived killing the intruder and healed Koto. They did not know who had sent the assassin or who was her. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Iuchiban The killer was a bloodspeaker, Asahina Kikui, who under Iuchiban's command tried to kill all the family of the Monkey Champion. The heartless knew Toku had received many years ago a piece of his heart, and sought to destroy any who could bear to it. Enemy of my Enemy, Part One, by Rich Wulf The failure was instrumental in the fall of Iuchiban. Toku's Funeral In 1166 the Emperor Toturi III opened to the public the Toku's Shrine, and named Toku the Fortune of Virtue. Toku had died several months before, in 1165. The Emperor the night before had blessed the shrine with his own wedding there. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Great Destiny Togashi Teijo and Togashi Jusai were mendicant monks who arrived to the Monkey lands. Teijo had a unique ability to sense people whom Fate had chosen for greatness, and he instantly lighted on Koto. The two monks were always at his side, providing him with sterling advices. Fealty and Freedom, p. 60 Koto was promoted to shireikan in the Army of the Alliance. The Army of the Alliance, a A Masters of War Official Supplement Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Koto was a defender of the besieged Scorpion Silent Village. There he confronted several of the Destroyers with elephantine and tiger-like heads. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman It was unclear if Koto survived that day. See also * Toku Koto/Meta External Links * Koto (Diamond) Category:Monkey Clan Members